L'enfant brisé
by Shoku Uki
Summary: Sans résumé, cette fic est le récit d'un viol. Ne lisez pas si ce sujet vous est sensible.


**- ATTENTION, je ne veux blesser personne, mais cette fic est loin d'être rose, avis aux âmes sensibles, cette fic relate un viol, je vous préviens, alors je ne veux pas de commentaire sur la dureté du texte. Vous n'aimez pas ? Ne lisez pas. -**

**Cette fic est un cadeau pour Nathdawn. J'avais envie de l'écrire depuis longtemps, merci de m'avoir poussé à transgresser les règles (que je respecte de belle façon d'ordinaire de toute manière... ou pas !)**

**Merci aussi à Shimizuu, ma super bêta ^^ Tes vacances sont terminée ! MHOUHAHAHA !**

* * *

**L'enfant brisé**

_J'ai mal, je brûle. J'aurais dû mourir… Mourir à sa place. Elle… Oh… pourquoi ? Elle était jeune et innocente, elle n'a jamais fait de mal à personne… Aerith, je te vengerai… C'est une consolation bien maigre, je sais, mais… Aerith…_

La nuit tombe sur un océan de chagrin. Emportée dans le flot des larmes, la demoiselle sombre doucement vers les profondeurs ténébreuses du miroir qui fut troublé de son sang. Son ami la voit doucement descendre, comme un pétale de rose qui fane, sans vie. Puis, la jeune femme disparait, ne laissant que le souvenir d'un sourire et d'une voix douce derrière elle. Un mirage. Non, le souvenir d'un mirage... d'un mirage vu en rêve. Tout parait déjà si loin, inaccessible, irréversible.

Incapable de bouger, le guerrier qui a porté la jeune femme au centre du lac garde les yeux baissés, contemplant l'eau trouble qui recouvre lentement sa quiétude. Placide, la surface redevient lisse et sans remous, celant à jamais la tombe de la jeune femme. Et l'homme voit enfin son reflet. Rien n'a changé. Ses cheveux dorés sont toujours dressés sur sa tête, ses yeux ont toujours leur couleur de glacier azuré et sa peau reste de neige. Ses lèvres ne tremblent pas, son regard ne se noie pas. Aucune émotion particulière sur ses traits, rien ne trahis ses pensées. Il est neutre, comme il l'a toujours été, neutre pour se cacher, pour ne pas blesser. Ses mensonges et ses peurs inavouées venaient de tuer une demoiselle, une fleure à peine sortie de terre. Mais toujours, rien sur son visage. Quand sa coquille se brisera-t-elle ? Quand pourra-t-il avouer sa vie, ses humeurs… ? Jamais, bien sûr, il doit rester fort. Pour Zack, mort pour lui. Pour Aerith, morte par sa faute. Pour tous ces gens qui croient en lui sur la rive, ces gens qu'il risque de décevoir. Quand mourra-il à son tour ? Serait-ce une libération, ou un nouvel échec ?

Le silence, étouffant. Puis, des pas, timides, puis plus assurés, et plus nombreux. Un a un, après avoir salué une dernière fois leur amie, ils partent, laissant seul au milieu du lac un jeune garçon blessé par la vie et le temps. Un guerrier, un homme, un jeune garçon… Qu'est-il vraiment ? Peut-on se dire vaillant et fort, comme un vrai combattant, alors qu'on laisse un ami mourir ? Zack était un soldat. Pas lui. Et puis comment se dire un homme si on ne peut même pas rendre une femme heureuse et la garder en sécurité, la rassurer ? Il avait déçu Tifa, lui avait mentit, puis Aerith, qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger… Un enfant… Comment être un enfant si on ne rêve plus ?

Qu'est-il devenu ? Un monstre ?

_Cloud ? Mais que fais-tu à me regarder ainsi sans me voir ? Je suis morte, tu viens de redonner mon corps à ma terre… Pourquoi restes-tu là ? Pleins de gens ont encore besoin de toi ! Oh… Cloud… Tu as toujours été tellement refermé sur toi-même… Quand pourras-tu enfin regarder devant toi ? Je ne t'en veux pas Cloud, ce n'est pas de ta faute. S'il te plait… Ils ont besoin de toi, pas de celui que tu essais d'être._

Comment est-il sortit du lac ? Il n'en n'a aucun souvenir, mais il déambule à présent entre les arbres cristallins de la forêt des Anciens. Pourtant, la surface vide du lac d'encre lui convenait à merveille. Comme si Cloudétait à demi vivant, et à demi immergé dans la mort avec Aerith. Il pouvait se conforter dans cette eau. Son cœur pouvait s'y noyer, son sang s'y perdre. Lisse et sombre, cachant des secrets et des trahisons… Comme l'obsidienne qu'est son cœur, dur et froid, sans âme.

Le jour dans cette forêt est féérique, plein de brillance et de couleurs chatoyantes, emplis du chant des oiseaux et des odeurs des fleurs. La nuit, tout y meurt. L'herbe se couche au sol, comme morte, et les fleurs fanent, semblent rentrer sous terre. La nuit, il ne reste que le noir du ciel, le gris de la terre, et la pâleur fantomatique des arbres miroitants, poésie de magnificence et d'inquiétude dans l'obscurité.

Un hibou chante quelque part, très loin de lui, mais il ne l'entend pas. Il s'arrête brusquement dans sa marche sans but et lève la tête vers les arbres, ses sens en éveil.

- Vraiment, j'aurais cru que tu m'aurais remarqué avant, tête de hérisson.

La voix vient de derrière lui. Il la reconnait sans peine et ferme les yeux douloureusement. Non. N'importe qui mais pas lui… Pourquoi ?

- Tu devrais te regarder avant de traiter les autres de hérisson.

Nullement affecté par la réplique, le nouvel arrivant sourit dans le dos du blond.

- Moi je suis plutôt du genre renard, tu vois ? Tout gentil et câlin… Et qui mange un hérisson de temps en temps pour diner.

Cloud arque un sourcil et lance un regard par-dessus son épaule. Un regard pétrifié et vide qui ne reflète rien.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Reno. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre…

- C'est pour ça que tu vas me dire gentiment où vous avez caché la Cétra.

C'est donc ça qu'il veut ? Aerith ? Cloud sent son cœur se comprimer douloureusement. Il regarde de nouveau droit devant lui, indifférent à l'ennemi dans son dos qui peut l'attaquer à tout moment. Il voit entre les atomes, le vide. Il voudrait voir une fleur. Mais non, rien. Tout est mort. Tout ce qui peut vivre est mort, tout ce qui est mort meurt à nouveau. Il se sent comme des cendres qui brulent. Comme un oiseau mort tombant d'une falaise. Comme une étoile de mer qui se noie…

- Alors ? Où l'avez-vous cachée ? demande le rouquin avec la légèreté d'un nuage opalin.

Le blond lèche lentement sa lèvre supérieure. Ne rien laisser voir, être invisible, transparent. Ne pas souiller la terre de sa défunte amie avec ses larmes de lâche, acides et sans droit d'être.

- À un endroit où tu ne la trouveras plus jamais, prononce lentement le jeune homme, redevenant un enfant effrayé qui avoue ses fautes à ses parents.

- Ah… ok…

- …

- Alors, elle est où ? demande Reno après avoir bien analysé la phrase pour en venir à la conclusion qu'il n'a toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve la fille.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Bon… ben je vais t'éclater alors, fait joyeusement le rouquin. Retourne-toi !

- …

- Rooh… Allez, c'est pas drôle frapper dans le dos !

- Pourtant t'es un Turks, non ? C'est le genre de trucs qui ne devrait pas te déranger.

- Ouais, mais… Bon, si tu insistes…

Cloud vient de lui gâcher tout son plaisir. Ce qu'il aime par-dessus tout, le jeune rouquin, c'est de jouer avec sa proie, de lui lancer des piques et de bien se marrer… Mais là… frapper tout de suite ? Dans son dos ? Quel ennui… C'est Tseng qui fait ça, pas lui !

Résigné et courtois, le Turks s'élance vers l'ancien soldat, arme au poing. Son bâton électrique décrit un grand arc de cercle et termine sa course dans un bruit métallique, résonnant comme le tonnerre. Cloud a sortit son énorme épée d'un geste trop rapide pour être vu, pivoté, et avait bloqué l'attaque, se servant du plat de sa lame comme bouclier. Son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de son adversaire, qui semble soudain bien amusé. Et lui ? Non, rien. Le Turks aurait pu regarder un mur et il y aurait trouvé les mêmes émotions.

- Tiens, tu te bats maintenant ?

- C'est pas pour te faire plaisir.

Reno chantonne de son ton habituel et ne laisse pas paraitre son étonnement. Depuis quand l'autre est-il si… tellement… sec ? D'ordinaire, il est le fier soldat qui marche droit, le regard assuré et le menton haut. Son regard, habituellement vif et d'un bleu éclatant semble terne et sans volonté. Ses épaules, larges et assurées, sont tombantes, sans force. Sa garde comporte des failles importantes qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé passer, lui, un ancien militaire de la Shinra. Il tient son épée à deux mains. Depuis quand ? Généralement, pour bloquer une simple attaque comme celle-ci, une seule main suffit au jeune homme…

- Voyons, Cloud… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demande Reno la tête penchée de côté, comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

- …

- Tu vois, c'est pas marrant parler avec toi ! Tu ne réponds pas !

Reno recule d'un pas et continue de détailler le guerrier. Malgré son air de robot, il garde son charme habituel. Son corps, bien que mince, est sillonné de muscles attrayants pour qui souhaite une protection, ou un rapprochement intime, pourquoi pas ? Son regard, bien que sans éclat, reste d'un bleu glacier… Un azur pâle, presque transparent. Comme si les arbres de cristal tout autour tentaient de s'y refléter. Ses traits sont doux, les traits d'un enfant légèrement boudeur. Un petit garçon qui ne comprend pas encore pourquoi la vie est parfoistriste. Ce type d'émotion qui n'arrive pas à s'exprimer, confuses, incertaines. Des sensations en attente, absentes, cherchant un consensus à adopter.

- Bon, tu vas me dire où elle est maintenant, j'ai pas toute la journée, reprend Reno en sortant de ses contemplations.

- Je ne sais pas…

Cloud regarde le Turks sans le voir. Où peut-elle être maintenant ? Dans la rivière de la vie ? Dans cet arbre ? Dans le ciel ?

- Je vais t'aider à te rafraichir la mémoire alors ! s'exclame joyeusement Reno.

Et de nouveau, il s'élance pour balancer un coup de matraque au blond. Il rencontre la lame, faible résistance, et lance alors son pied. Cloud le reçoit de plein fouet dans les côtes et tombe au sol quelques mètres plus loin. Il ne se relève pas immédiatement, il cherche dans le sol une odeur familière. Le nez dans la poussière et l'herbe morte, il cherche l'arôme d'une rose ou d'une jonquille. Mais rien. Comme son cœur, tout es vide. Une vague douleur contre sa pommette, puis une sensation chaude. Du sang ? Il relève finalement la tête et voit Reno au dessus de lui qui l'observe d'un œil interrogateur. Une attaque si faible et facile à bloquer l'envoie au tapis maintenant ?

- Non mais qu'est-ce que t'as, enfin ?

- Tu t'en fiche bien de mes humeurs, c'est Aerith que tu cherches…

- Ouais, c'est vrai… Mais je serais déçu de devoir trop abimer un beau mec comme toi… et puis tu peux certainement encore être utile à la Shinra, du coup je ne veux pas trop t'amocher pour une nana…

Cloud ne répond rien. Il se relève tranquillement en frottant sa joue sale de terre et de sang. L'atterrissage a été brusque. Et s'il laissait l'imbécile de rouquin le tuer ? Il aurait une bonne excuse pour mourir… Quel lâche il ferait alors….

- Bon… Si tu ne veux pas parler, je vais devoir t'y forcer, menace Reno sans se départir de son air joueur.

Le blond ne réagissant pas, Reno fonce. Il frappe de son arme, puis de son pied. L'autre intercepte. Bien !... Mais quel mouvement peu efficace. À la prochaine attaque, le roux sait que le blond s'envolera…

- Bon, tu ne veux pas te battre et je n'ai pas l'intention de t'arracher les ongles un à un, commence Reno en s'approchant de son adversaire de nouveauau sol. Donc je vais devoir utiliser d'autres méthodes.

Cloud se redresse péniblement sur un coude et entend un bruit près de son oreille. Reno a posé son pied sur son épée. Cloud veut en saisir la poignée pour récupérer l'arme étincelante, mais trop tard, le rouquin l'a projetée à plusieurs mètres d'eux. L'homme à l'âmeblessé ne le remarque que vaguement, car le pied du rouquin revient vers lui et le cueille à l'estomac d'un coup franc. Plié en deux au sol, le blond réalise à quel point il est pathétique et faible. Se laisser avoir aussi bêtement… Comment être si stupide ? Une main ferme le saisit à l'épaule et le retourne sur le dos.

- Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive, blondinet ? Je te donne une dernière chance.

- …

Le regard toujours vide, aucune expression. Bon. Le Turks n'a plus le choix. Il a besoin de savoir où est la fille, la méthode forte ne convient pas, et il n'a pas le temps d'user de psychologie pour améliorer l'humeur de son opposant. Il voit bien un autre moyen de le faire parler… Bien moins honorable et bien plus terrible que quelques ongles arrachés. Il est Turks. Aucune morale, pas besoin de penser… Juste d'obéir. Reno se mord l'intérieur de la joue. Il ne rit plus. Se décider à utiliser cette méthode est toujours le plus dur. Ensuite son entrainement reprend le dessus, il n'a pas d'âme, il est un Turks. Et puis… Il fait ça à des femmes d'ordinaire. Le faire à un mec… bah c'est une expérience.

Cloud se garde bien de répondre au rouquin. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il voit son sourire disparaitre quelques secondes et un trait indécis barrer son front. Un effort de réflexion ? Ça alors… Qui l'aurait cru venant de Reno, le mec qui prend cinq minutes le matin pour trouver une chaussette droite et une autre gauche ? Puis, de songeur, il devient désolé, à peine une seconde, avant de retrouver le sourire. Mais un sourire différent. Un sourire prédateur et mesquin, joueur, mais malsain en même temps. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête ?

Pour la première fois depuis la mort d'Aerith, une lueur semble revivre dans l'âme du blond. Tiens, son âme… Elle est donc toujours là ? Une lueur ? Quel type de… ? Danger ! Oui ! C'est une alerte, quelque chose ne va pas. Fuis, hurle la flamme, cours aussi vite que possible ! Mais une toute petite étincelle comme celle là ne peut crier assez fort pour être entendue. Alors Cloud reste au sol, une main contre son ventre, ses yeux à demi fermés, et ses cheveux blonds trainant dans la poussière.

_Cours, Cloud !_

C'est maintenant qu'il meurt ? Eh bien, ça aurait pu être pire… Même si la forêt est glauque, elle a un certain charme avec ses formes indécises et miroitantes… Et puis le Turks allait le tuer rapidement…

_Non, non, c'est autre chose, c'est bien pire ! Pars Cloud ! Lève-toi ! Dis-lui que je ne suis plus et enfuit toi ! Cloud, je t'en pris…_

Reno s'avance, passe souplement une jambe de l'autre côté du bassin du blond et s'y assoit, parfaitement à son aise. Il regarde sa proie. Il préfère tuer que faire ça… Le côté psychologique, ce n'est pas son truc et il déteste devoir aller jouer dans la tête des gens. Cloud a les sourcils froncés et le regarde avec une vague méfiance… Très vague, presque inexistante. C'est bien la première chose que Reno arrive à lire sur son visage depuis le début de leur échange.

- Bon, puisque tu ne veux pas parler, on va utiliser une autre méthode, blondinet.

Terré dans son mutisme, le ''blondinet'' aurait voulu comprendre. Ou mourir rapidement. Pourquoi être si long ? Pourquoi… jouer avec lui ? Le regard du Turks l'inquiète de plus en plus. Non, il ne veut pas le tuer. Il veut… Que veut-il ?

D'une main violente, rapide et terriblement précise, le rouquin saisit la mâchoire de l'homme au sol et l'immobilise. De son autre main, il sort un poignard étincelant de sa ceinture. Il glisse doucement la lame hors de son étuis et la fait miroiter dans l'étrange lumière d'albâtre de la forêt. Il approche doucement la lame du visage sale de sa proie et fait glisser sa pointe avec légèreté contre sa joue glacée. Cloud grimace quand le métal passe sur sa pommette blessée, et Reno sourit de satisfaction en voyant le sang abreuver sa lame, calmant son envie de trancher. Finalement, le couteau rejoint les lèvres du jeune blond. Une faible lueur de peur s'installe dans son regard quand l'acier mord sa lèvre inférieure, la fendant en son milieu.

Satisfait, le rouquin retire son arme de la bouche du blond, mais garde son emprise sur son visage. Il approche alors la lame de ses propres lèvres et, avec un regard froid lancé à Cloud, il pointe la langue et lèche le couteau avec une lenteur pleine de menaces, se délectant de chaque petite parcelle d'écarlate s'y trouvant. Enfin, sous le regard de plus en plus éveillé de sa victime, le Turks remet le coutelas dans son étui.

- Qu… ?

Mais Cloud ne put parler. La main sur sa mâchoire l'empêche de bouger la bouche. Il sent une goute de sang s'échapper de sa lèvre légèrement blessée et couler sur son menton, laissant une trace tiède et humide derrière elle. Le sourire de prédateur de Reno est loin d'être rassurant. Sa langue sort de nouveau entre ses ourlets rosés et les lèche lentement, puis, il fond comme un aigle vers le visage de l'enfant. Sa langue intercepte la goute de sang aventureuse qui s'est glissée jusqu'à son cou et remonte le long de sa trajectoire jusqu'à la lèvre de Cloud.

Terrifié à présent, le jeune blond n'arrive même pas à bouger. Depuis quand Reno le… lèche ainsi ? Et maintenant ? Ses lèvres avaient capturées la sienne et la suçotaient avidement, volant goute à goute le flot de sa vie. Et Cloud ne peut bouger. Il se sent soumis et impuissant, vidé d'énergie et de toute envie de résister. Et pourtant… Il ne veut pas se faire ainsi outrager. Il ne pourrait plus jamais voir ses lèvres dans un miroir sans fixer la fine cicatrice au centre de sa lèvre inférieure. Même quand elle aurait disparue, il ne pourrait plus voir ses lèvres, ne pourrait plus jamais offrir à quelqu'un de les embrasser, ça serait de souiller à son tour cette personne.

- Allons, Cloud, ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions, tu mérites ce qui t'arrive.

Le jeune blond semble recevoir un coup à l'estomac. Il mérite… ça ? Non. Non, il mérite de souffrir, de se faire trahir, de mourir… Mais il ne mérite pas d'être salit de la sorte par un être détestable et sans morale.

Une main détache son pantalon. Quoi ? Il… il est sérieux ? Il veut… autre chose que son sang ? Son instinct prend le dessus et l'enfant commence à se tortiller en tous sens. Non !

- Tiens, t'es toujours vivant ? nargue le rouquin avec un sourire malsain. C'est dommage, il est trop tard.

Haussant les épaules, Reno balance un violent coup de poing à la mâchoire de Cloud. Sous le choc, il cesse de se débattre instantanément, il voit des étoiles et des fleurs virevolter devant ses yeux. La main sur sa mâchoire l'a laissé, enfin. Il bouge doucement sa bouche en grimaçant de douleur. Rien ne semble brisé… Il bat des paupières pour chasser les dernier pétales qui l'aveuglent et regarde le Turks, égaré quelque part entre le désespoir et la supplication.

_Pas ça. Tout mais… pas ça. Mon esprit est plein de mensonges et mon âme, de remords. N'emplis pas mon corps de honte… C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Des muscles pour défendre ceux que j'aime, des os pour rester debout, du sang pour offrir à l'ennemi… Que me restera-t-il si même l'adversaire est rebuté par mon sang ?_

Le rouquin émet un petit rire cruel à peine audible. Il adore son métier… Mais faire ça à Cloud, c'est aussi étrange que s'il devait le faire à Tseng. Il connait le blondinet plutôt bien maintenant, et il le considère comme un puissant combattant, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Pourquoi alors ne se débat-il pas ? Il sait qu'il le peut… Mais s'il ne réagit pas, un Turks n'a pas le droit de perdre la face. Il doit obéir sans penser. Alors, Reno descend la braguette de l'homme sans défense qui reste immobile sous lui…

Sans état d'âme, le tueur retire alors à Cloud son chandail, histoire de le ravager un peu plus. Mou comme un chiffon, le blond se laisser humilier et retombe mollement au sol, vide, sans muscle. Ses yeux sont durement fermés et ses lèvres se tordent tant elles sont serrées l'une contre l'autre. Il ressemble tant à un petit enfant qui vient de mordre dans un citron pour la première fois, s'attendrit presque Reno… Presque. Son travail ne lui permet pas de s'attendrir.

Le rouquin se penche alors pour lécher de nouveau les lèvres rosées et ensanglantées de la pauvre victime. Désagréable au possible, l'exubérant meurtrier délaisse les lèvres vierges de sang et remonte sa langue de la commissure des lèvres du blond à sa tempe, laissant une trainée de salive sur son passage.

- A… arrête…

Un sanglot secoue la poitrine de Cloud. Vraiment ? Pourtant, les femmes à qui il avait fait subir le même sort résistaient bien plus longtemps avant de laisser leurs larmes couler… Voyant cette perle salée glisser près de la blessure sur la pommette du guerrier, Reno la cueille doucement de sa langue, l'arrêtant juste avant qu'elle ne se souille d'écarlate. Puis, il dépose un baiser tendre sur l'une des paupières closes du blond. Après tout, la tendresse fait aussi mal que les coups, parfois. Une nouvelle larme perle entre les cils du garçon détruit. Et un second sanglot l'accompagne.

_Je cède. Pardonnez-moi. Aerith, Zack… Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas aussi fort que vous. Je ne peux même pas me débarrasser seul de cette ordure. Ses mains se posent sur mon torse. J'ai tellement peur, et en même temps, je ne veux pas bouger. Je veux pourrir et me décomposer, là, dans cette forêt, et que la pluie amène mes cellules à toi, Aerith. _

- Tu es pathétique, mec. Encore plus qu'au moment où ce soldat est mort…

Cloud ouvre soudainement les yeux. Il parle de Zack ! Il ose utiliser ainsi ses faiblesses ? Un sourire mauvais sur son visage fantomatique effraie l'enfant. Cette fichue lumière dans cette fichue forêt sur ce fichu Turks… Cloud tente une ultime fois de s'éloigner, de se retourner, et il y arrive. Enfin. Non. Non ! Reno l'a fait exprès, c'est ce qu'il voulait. Et le nez dans la poussière, Cloud abandonne totalement. Le rouquin est assit sur ses cuisses, et lui, il est idiotement étendu sur le ventre, comme un objet, complètement soumis.

Zack…

_T'aurais pas dû t'en faire pour moi, Cloud, je t'avais dis de vivre pour deux. Vivre pour deux, Cloud ! Tu ne vis même pas pour toi-même… Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais. Alors fais moi plaisir et jouit au visage de cet enfoiré ! Ensuite barre-toi en gambadant, tiens. Mais Cloud, pour nous… et surtout pour toi… Vis. _

- Ouais, tu t'en souviens de ce soldat hein !

- …

- Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Humm… Robert ? George ?

- Son non… est Zack, articule Cloud, ne supportant pas le petit jeu du Turks.

- J'y étais presque ! C'est ça… Zack… tu sais, celui qui est mort par ta faute…

- …

- Tu aurais pu avoir la décence de te battre avec lui au moins ! Il est mort seul, le pauvre ! Je suis persuadé qu'il t'en veut à mort d'être toujours vivant…

_Non ! Jamais ! Zack ne m'en veut pas, il voulait que je vive, je ne pouvais rien faire ! Zack…_

- Ce pauvre mec… Un vrai ! Fort ! Dire qu'il est mort pour un mec comme toi…

_Zack était fort et plein de courage ! Il aurait donné sa vie pour un ami ! C'est ce qu'il a fait… par choix, pas pour sauver sa peau. Il n'est pas mort pour rien, il n'est même pas mort pour moi… Il est mort parce qu'il était un homme merveilleux. Généreux. Un ami. Pour qui tout allait toujours bien… Zack… Je n'ai pas compris plus tôt… Je comprends maintenant…_

- Ouais, je me souviens de lui ! Vraiment, un type bien ! Et puis…

- OUI, JE L'AI LAISSÉ MOURIR !

Cloud a crié. Reno est silencieux. Une rédemption pour le blond, il a comprit, il veut que Reno change de sujet. Il veut seulement le faire taire pour ne pas salir plus la mémoire de Zack que lui-même ne l'a déjà fait. Il sait qu'il n'est pas responsable. Zack se serait battu pour sauver n'importe qui. Même cette enflure de Turks... qui reste silencieux.

Reno enfonce ses ongles dans les flancs de Cloud et celui-ci se cambre sous la douleur. Les ongles tirent, ils vont lui arracher la peau ! Sans le réaliser, le blond relève un peu son postérieur afin de limiter la douleur. Satisfait, Reno lâche les flancs de sa victime et attrape plutôt son pantalon, qu'il descend sans cérémonie le long des cuisses ivoirines. Le fessier découvert, Reno a une légère hésitation. Encore, toujours… Faire ça à Cloud ? Et si ça le détruisait ? Ne venait-il pas déjà de lui faire terriblement mal ? Et s'il se tranchait les veines par la suite ?… Et alors ? Il est un Turks… Néanmoins…

En fronçant les sourcils, Reno saisit la nuque du blond et le relève violement sur ses genoux, appuyant son dos nu contre sa chemise. Il se penche à son oreille et y laisse doucement dériver son nez, contrastant avec la poigne de fer qui broie la nuque de sa prise.

- Dis, murmure finalement Reno en décidant de changer de sujet, tu vas me le dire maintenant où elle est l'Ancienne ?

_Oh Cloud… Dit lui, pourquoi jouer au plus fort ? Je suis morte ! Et alors ? Tu n'as pas versé une seule larme pour moi, ta douleur pourtant, je la vois. Elle crie à l'intérieur de toi. Cloud… Oh… Cloud, cesse de te faire tant de mal. Je suis partie. Pourquoi tenter de me protéger dans ma mort ? Je n'existe plus Cloud. Regarde-moi une dernière fois et relève la tête. Et avance. Droit devant._

- Elle… elle…

Les mots s'étranglent dans la gorge serrée de culpabilité du blond. Mais il ne faut surtout pas faiblir, même si Cloud ne lui a jamais paru si miséreux. Le meurtrier doit continuer. Alors, Reno repousse avec brutalité l'homme au sol. Seules ses hanches restent surélevées, comme Reno l'a incité à lui présenter sa croupe plus tôt. Alors le rouquin détache sa braguette.

_Cloud ! Cloud ! Dis-lui ! Je t'en pris !_

Le gland du rouquin frôle doucement les fesses du blond, qui serre soudainement les poings.

_Cloud !_

Reno guide son membre vers l'anneau de chair du blond…

_CLOUD !_

- ELLE EST MORTE !

Le temps n'est plus. Rien n'existe. Le vide, immobile. Une goute d'eau en suspend à quelques centimètres d'un lac, d'un miroir lisse. Tout n'est rien. Et rien n'existe pas.

Il l'a dit. Il l'a avoué, il se l'est avoué. L'enfant ouvre de grands yeux terrifiés et regarde les racines translucides qui sillonnent le sol près de lui. Affolée, sa respiration n'arrive plus à lui fournir l'oxygène dont il a besoin pour rester en vie, et pourtant, son souffle est une tempête. Son regard effaré s'embue d'un flot épais de regrets et de besoin de rédemption. Aerith… est morte. Le temps se remet en mouvement lentement. Chaque grain de sable attend son tour pour s'écouler dans le sablier de la vie, peinant à accepter la force qui les poussent vers le bas. Cloud ose enfin, prenant pleinement conscience de ses mots, tourner son regard d'ange apeuré vers le démon. Et ses yeux, prisde conscience et remplis de pluie, se tournent vers l'arrière. À genoux derrière lui, un regard froid lui répond, des yeux à demi fermés, las de cette perte de temps. Un sourire malgré tout. Différent. Calme et rassurant. Reno se penche sur lui, tout près de son visage, et appuie avec douceur son front à celui du blond. Il le regarde dans les yeux, souris toujours, doucement… Puis un chuchotement, un secret.

- Pourquoi elle est morte ?

- Je… Je n'ai pas su la protéger…

Un silence. Long. Puis, un nouveau secret que le Turks dépose comme une plume à l'oreille de son jouet.

- Je ne te crois pas.

Et Reno s'enfonce de toute sa longueur à l'intérieur de l'enfant. Un hurlement déchirant s'élève de la gorge de Cloud. Un cri à en faire fendre les arbres miroitants. Une lamentation à faire revivre les fleurs mortes de la forêt, pour les tuer à nouveau.

Fou de douleur, Cloud ferme les yeux, et ses lèvres continuent de laisser s'échapper sa voix torturée qui s'écoule de sa gorge comme un flot intarissable, crachant une douleur sans nom, trop puissante pour n'être causée que par Reno. Un torrent de mal accumulé en couches épaisses dans son cœur. Une terrible souffrance qui s'enfuit dans le ciel, enfin libérée, partagée entre un cri et des larmes, qui ont enfin décidées de quitter leur tanière aux murs bleu glacier. Comme des cristaux coupants, captant chaque parcelle de l'éclat irréelle de la forêt. Abreuvant la terre morte d'une souffrance pire que celle qu'elle porte en son sein.

Reno arque un sourcil et attend que le cri meure. Finalement, il penche la tête de côté et observe les omoplates de l'enfant qu'il viole. Des soubresauts les agitent violement. Des sanglots muets, noyés. Cloud tente de reprendre son souffle, mais il n'y arrive pas. Tant pi. Reno empoigne les hanches du blond et entreprend un profond mouvement de son bassin, arrachant des plaintes douloureuses à sa victime. Faisant couler un torrent de sang entre ses cuisses.

- Tu dis quelque chose, minette ? demande Reno.

La méchanceté dans sa voix n'est pas la sienne. Elle est purement artificielle, elle fait partie de son entrainement… Mais si l'autre pouvait voir son visage, il y verrait une ombre de questionnement dans ses sourcils froncés et une pointe de dégout pour lui-même lui tordant les lèvres de manière imperceptible. Et pourtant, le Turks réalise que prendre un homme ainsi, même s'il s'agit de Cloud, même si c'est dans l'acte le moins honorable qu'il puisse faire, c'est… vraiment bon.

Un gémissement inaudible échappe au rouquin, et il s'en veut aussitôt. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure d'angoisse. Vraiment, comment être plus stupide ! Pourvus que…

Cloud, le visage rougit, trempé de sueur et de larmes, regarde par-dessus son épaule avec de grands yeux d'animal battu. Il a entendu. Le Turks cherche-t-il vraiment à lui faire avouer où est Aerith, ou bien s'il veut… satisfaire un besoin personnel ? C'est encore plus horrible si c'est cette deuxième option. Encore plus horrible d'être un objet, et non un moyen d'obtenir une information. Le regard emplis d'interrogations et de peur, Cloud fixe le visage de Reno intensément. Il le surprend, les yeux à demis-fermés de plaisir, la lèvre entre les dents… Dans un autre contexte, ça serait presque érotique, excitant. Mais dès que leurs regards se croisent, le visage de Reno devient dur et haineux. Et le blond, déjà terrifié, peine à respirer sous la glace dece regard céruléen, si semblable au sien. D'un bleu à peine plus vert, un peu plus franc et chaud que son propre regard, d'une couleur de glace, presque translucides de pureté et d'innocence.

Reno voit deux perles azurées. En un instant, il comprend tant de choses… D'abord qu'il n'était pas obligé d'en venir à violer le pauvre blondinet, et que, s'il l'a fait, c'était pour combler son propre désir. Même sans le réaliser, son visage d'ange l'a toujours intrigué, attiré… et ce visage pur, il le jalouse profondément. Lui, sa vie se terminera dans cet uniforme de Turks, sans avis propre, sans existence. Ensuite, il comprend que cet être parfait qu'il détruit à chaque coup de rein, au-delà de l'envier et de le trouver magnifique, il l'admire. Pour sa force et son assurance. Il ne l'a jamais vu craquer, est-ce ce qu'il cherchait en le détruisant ainsi ? Le voir triste, pour lui enlever son statut d'homme parfait ? Non, en pleurant, il n'est que plus humain. Lui, un Turks… il n'est pas humain. Ce qu'il voit dans ce regard, c'est une peur terrible, pas tout à fait de la haine, mais de la tristesse, de l'impuissance, une faiblesse sans nom. Et lui, Reno, il profite de cet état… il est… un monstre. Oui. Un monstre. Il voit son reflet dans ce regard parfait, tellement expressif… Son regard a-t-il déjà exprimé tant de choses ? A-t-il fait cela seulement pour voir des émotions dans les prunelles de Cloud ? Des sentiments qu'il ne connaitra jamais… Il a détruit un enfant déjà mutilé par la vie, seulement pour tenter de se valoriser, d'être plus fort, de le voir craquer, voir des émotions… Il est dégoutant. Il se répugne au plus haut point…

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que dans les prunelles obscures de l'angelot qu'il tue de son vice, il voit la vérité. L'Ancienne est morte.

Dégouté de lui-même et en voulant à Cloud de lui faire autant prendre conscience de son inhumanité, le Turks transforme son regard en dédain. Il donne un coup de rein particulièrement violent, faisant se cambrer le jeune homme de douleur, puis, il le saisit par les cheveux pour le tirer à lui, le faisant se redresser sur ses genoux tremblants.

- Tu es vraiment serré, tu sais ? Je suis certain que tu adores, n'est-ce pas !

Cloud gémit en sentant un autre violent coup à l'intérieur de lui. Il a terriblement mal. Il n'a jamais souffert autant… enfin, pas de cette manière, pas avec son corps… Il sent la douleur lui interdire toute forces dans les jambes, et remonter jusqu'à la moitié de son dos. Il reste à la verticale seulement parce que le rouquin le tient par les cheveux. Il a mal partout, il veut en finir… Et puis, il sent quelque chose de glacé sur ses côtes, comme une caresse de la faucheuse.

- Dis-moi que tu aimes, grand soldat !

La voix tout près de son oreille lui glace le sang, répandant le froid en lui jusque dans ses os. La caresse remonte le long de son dos, passe sur son omoplate en serpentant et atteint son épaule. La caresse devient morsure, et un nouveau cri lui échappe. Tellement de douleur, pourquoi encore du sang ?

La lame de Reno ne se presse pas, elle tranche avec délice la peau d'ivoire d'une épaule lisse, laissant un long sillon sanglant sur toute la largeur de l'épaule. Le Turks, à la vue du sang, sent ses instincts primitifs prendre en otage ses désirs. Il plante alors ses dents dans la chair de l'épaule blessée, se délectant de ce sang qu'il goûte sur sa langue, et de celui qui descend en fines goutes le long de sa gorge. Un pur délice ! Ce sang, ainsi que le cri de douleur du blond. Mais il ne cherche même pas à se dérober. Tant pi pour lui.

Relâchant l'épaule, le meurtrier frappe Cloud à la nuque, et il retombe au sol, presque assommé, le nez dans la poussière. Gémissant et sanglotant. Reno reprend son bassin en mains et donne des coups toujours plus frénétiques, encouragé par le sang qu'il a fait couler le long du dos candide de l'ex-soldat. Il pose de nouveau sa lame contre le flanc de sa victime, s'assurant de pouvoir fermement saisir son bassin avec la même main. Son rythme ne cesse de s'accélérer, et Cloud, de hurler.

- Grand soldat de première classe, s'amuse à répéter le Turks, tu…

- Non, je…

- Pardon ? Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas un grand soldat ? Mais alors comment es-tu devenu un première classe ?

- Je…

- Tu n'aurais pas menti tout de même ? Mentit à tous tes amis ? Mentit à ta Cétra ?

- …

- Cloud, répond-moi, insiste doucereusement Reno, la voix pleine de menaces

- Je ne suis pas un première classe… Ne l'ai jamais été…

Un sourire méprisant étire les lèvres du Turks. Comme ça doit être difficile de l'avouer ! C'est sans doute la première fois qu'il le fait en plus…

- Dis-le que tu aime ! Allez, pathétique menteur ! Dis-moi que tu en veux plus !

La lame lacère la peau du flanc à chaque coup de bassin et le sang se répand partout. La blessure est peu profonde, mais elle s'élargie de plus en plus…

- DIS-LE OU JE TE FERAI BIEN PIRE ! hurle le rouquin, de plus en plus dégouté de lui-même et du monde.

Un monstre, un vrai. Un Turks. Avec le pouvoir qui lui monte à la tête. Plus il se pense supérieur, mieux il fait son travail, l'espion-tueur, non ? Un monstre ! Une ordure ! Sans conscience…

- Oui, répond une faible voix. D'accord… Je… J'aime… Oh, ça fait… tellement mal, sanglote-t-il.

La lame change d'angle et commence à lacérer le bas de son dos. Cloud hurle, tente de s'aplatir au sol pour se soustraire à la lame, mais Reno le tient trop fermement, il a mal. Avec une difficulté incroyable, le gamin déglutit et ferme les yeux de toutes ses forces.

- J'aime ça, articule-t-il, certain qu'il va vomir.

- Vraiment ? questionne Reno par pure méchanceté. Ça n'a pas l'air très sincère.

Le membre qui entre et sort de lui à une vitesse folle ne lui fait plus mal. En fait, il ne sent plus rien. Peut-être que la douleur a atteint une intensité telle qu'elle ne se ressent plus tant elle est forte. Alors on ne sent plus rien. Que le sang humide et poisseux qui s'écoule entre ses cuisses… Comme une rose sur la neige, pense amèrement le blond en voyant ce sang sur sa peau pâle.

- Je…

- Dis-moi que tu en veux encore ! fantasme Reno.

- Je veux… encore…

- Encore ?

La lame se retire de la peau du blond, mais reste tout près, comme un avertissement.

- Oui ! Oui, je veux…

Il va être malade, il va devoir se couper la langue. Il va devoir…

- Où est l'Ancienne ? questionne soudainement Reno.

- Je te l'ai dit ! Elle… elle est morte.

- Alors cris que tu veux que je continue assez fort pour qu'elle t'entende d'où elle est.

Le murmure méchant, plein de haine et de désir de faire mal à celui qui l'écoute. Une bête horrible qui ne connait que la haine et la souffrance. C'est ce que la Shinra attend de ses Turks, non ? La lame retourne lacérer la peau du dos de Cloud, qui se cambre violement en sentant le fil aiguisé le torturer.

_Fait ce qu'il veut Cloud, arrête de souffrir. Dis lui n'importe quoi, qu'il te laisse tranquille… Cloud… J'ai tellement mal pour toi. Ne pense plus à moi, relève-toi Cloud !_

Le jeune blond se mord la lèvre. Il en a assez d'être fort et de s'écrouler de l'intérieur. Assez d'imploser chaque fois qu'on loue ses habiletés de première classe, de sentir son ventre bruler de peur devant des ennemis qu'il sait plus fort que lui. Il veut être lui-même, pour une fois, avoir peur, avoir mal… Et ne plus tout confiner dans son esprit tourmenté.

- AAAAAAAHH !

Il baisse les yeux, tente de voir à travers le rideau de ses larmes… Et tout ce qu'il voit, c'est le manche du court poignard qui dépasse de sa cuisse. Et Reno n'a toujours pas cessé de se mouvoir en lui. Il se sent faiblir. Combien de sang peut-il encore se permettre de perdre ?

- Alors ?

Tant de contraste. Des cris de terreur et de douleur, et un murmure mesquin, satisfait et méchant… Une menace.

- J'en veux encore, marmonne Cloud.

- Quoi ?

- J'AIME ÇA ET JE VEUX QUE TU CONTINUE ! PLUS FORT !

Un frisson se répand dans le corps du bourreau. Écoutant l'autre s'époumoner ainsi, il se sent puissant, et quelques secondes à peine de ces cris suffisent à faire jouir Reno. Fermant les yeux de délice, laissant tomber un vague grognement, le rouquin resserre sa prise sur les hanches de Cloud un instant, puis se retire. Sans un mot, sans un regard, il se lève, reprend son poignard, toujours dans la cuisse de Cloud, et s'éloigne. Il ramasse le chandail du blond un peu plus loin et essuie le sang sur son sexe, avant de laisser retomber au sol le vêtement souillé et de rattacher son pantalon. Il s'éloigne de quelques pas, puis s'arrête. Quelques secondes passent en silence, et sa voix s'élève. Grave et compatissante, sincère. Toute trace de cruauté s'est envolée.

- Mes sympathies pour ton amie…

Et il reprend sa marche, comme vidé d'âme. Comment a-t-il pu être si méchant ? Faire semblant avec autant de conviction ? Il sent en lui un étrange mélange de sentiments qui ne devraient pas exister en son cœur. De la compassion, de la pitié… l'envie de prendre Cloud dans ses bras pour le consoler… Mais il n'a pas le droit ! Il est un meurtrier et personne ne doit éveiller ces sentiments en lui… Comment contrôler toutes ces émotions nuisibles ? La colère et la méchanceté, ce n'est pas pour lui. Il se déteste, il se répugne… Et plus jamais il ne fera cela… Même si la Shinra le menace de mort… Il vient de détruire quelqu'un… quelqu'un qu'il aurait voulu comme ami, qu'il aurait voulu serrer dans ses bras et continuer d'admirer… Sa colère de ne pas pouvoir réprimer ses envies l'a poussée à faire ce qu'il aurait du faire par simple devoir… Au fond, le pourquoi et le comment, ils s'en fichent bien, eux, en haut… ils veulent seulement que le boulot soit fait…

- Salut, elle est morte, lance Reno à son portable. C'est bon, je trouve Rude et on revient…

Et il s'éloigne entre les arbres sans regarder derrière.

_Cloud… Je voudrais tant te prendre entre mes bras…_

Une odeur de fleur, complètement irréelle. Un souffle, un soupire. Mais Cloud ne sent plus, il est recroquevillé, couché au sol, au pied d'un arbre, pur et inquiétant. Cloud ne voit plus, il souffre. Ses bras entourent ses genoux et ses yeux sont grands ouverts, immobiles, humides. Ils ne cessent de couler, même si l'enfant n'a plus aucun sanglot pour accompagner la douleur qui transpire de ses iris céruléens. Son visage est trempé de larmes et de sueur, sale de terre et de sang. Des pleurs ont nettoyé quelques sillons sur ses joues blessées, il n'en a l'air que plus détruit.

Le jeune blond tremble de tout son corps, ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses bras, désespérément serrés autour de ses jambes, ses pieds glacés… Il transpire aussi. De peur, de détresse. De douleur. Son corps ruisselle de sang. Sa cuisse, son flanc, son dos, son épaule, sa lèvre, sa joue… Tant de blessures qui ne cessent de saigner… Et tout cet écarlate qui s'est répandu entre ses cuisses, s'écoulant de ses fesses… Mais étrangement, si son corps le faire souffrir, s'il est anéanti et horriblement blessé… Son âme elle, est apaisée.

Il se reprochait tant, et pour rien. Il n'a rien à se faire pardonner. Sauf de s'être menti à lui-même. Personne ne lui en veut pour rien, et personne n'en a rien à faire qu'il soit ou non un soldat… Il s'est imposé tant de barrières inutiles. Peu à peu, Cloud se calme. Il ferme doucement les yeux et cesse de frissonner. Ce n'était certainement pas l'intention de Reno, mais même dans cet acte horriblement inhumain, il a aidé le blond. Il aurait besoin de temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, mais il se sentait libéré… Mais pour le moment… Pour le moment, il avait besoin de dormir… Pour ne plus sentir la douleur lancinante dans le bas de son dos, le sang refroidit qui sèche sur son corps… Quelqu'un le trouvera bien… Il a le droit d'espérer de l'aide lui aussi, non ? Il ne l'a jamais fait, mais pour une fois, la première… Il veut qu'on l'aide… Qu'on sauve son corps.

Comme Reno a sauvé son âme.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si oui, il se pourrait que ce OS trouve sa suite un jour. **

**Je m'excuse à toutes les fans de Reno et à Reno lui-même... Tu n'es pas un violeur, pardonne moi ! D:**


End file.
